federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - October, 2399
This page chronicles posts #11361-11480 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2399. *FP - September, 2399 *FP - November, 2399 Earth Plots First Week Hanging out together, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE tells ABBOTT THAY about her new ‘friend’ Torel and his issues. Worried about her, Abbott advises that her friendship with the man isn’t healthy and to be careful. MERIK EVEK and MINIYA EVEK depart from Earth in their personal shuttle to head to Andora as a birthday present to Merik. VYLIN ELBRUNNE is called to the prison TOREL DAMAR (TAHLANDI MARON) is being held at because of his disruptive behaviour. She confronts him, but he explains he can’t help it and she feels badly that he is obviously troubled. GEORGIANA AL-KHALID has been given an internship at the Federation News Service and is happy to have UNA-KORAN JATAR show her around the building. LALI GREENWOOD gets the jitters when she has to give a speech at a function for her mothers centers. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD tries and comforts her, but she throws up. He prompts that they take it slower and she appreciates his support. ABBOTT THAY is at the Medina estate playing basketball when he runs into ELLIANA DHAJA. He tells her about his piloting classes and she offers to help him study. Second Week Upset over a D on an assignment at school, ANNA-ALEENA THAY is at a breaking point when she cries to UNA-KORAN JATAR about her worth and intelligence. He attempts to reassure her that everyone has down times, but she is worried people will think less of her. Fourth Week Looking into several missing persons cases, UNA-KORAN JATAR meets up with his contact GERVAIS to get the inside scoop. Planning on meeting SAMANTHA ELRRUNNE later, he has to blow her off, prompting the girl to follow him. Jatar is shown a shuttle and tricked to going inside and kidnapped himself. SAMANTHA has snuck on board and overhears that GERVAIS is kidnapping people in the future who look like celebrities of the past and making them do bad things. JATAR is told he looks like a 20th century actor named Brad Pitt, before his memories suppressed and Pitt’s overlaid onto his thinking. Attempting to get back to a normal life, MERIK EVEK and MINIYA EVEK are at home again. He tries to engage her in some foreplay, but she keeps avoiding until he erupts and they get into a rather heavy argument. Later in the week, MERIK manages to get a counselling session with DENORIAN THAY. MINIYA is able to express her worries and so is Merik, both of them feeling sombre about the experience but set up a counselling time table. MICHAEL wakes up in 2399, unsure where he is and surprised he isn’t dead. JILLIAN HORTON is there to greet him, filling him in on what she can, but he gets overwhelmed at all the changes. SAMANTHA is there to help MICHAEL when he is discharged and finds current family on the planet - which includes Heidi Thay as his Great x8 niece. Cardassia Plots First Week Wishing to find out about ZETERI DAMAR, CORAT DAMAR JR goes to her apartment and lies about issues at home. He gains her trust and is able to find out the baby is Aarix’s but that she had been on Risa alone. KALISA KUSSEK is at the museum hoping to run into CELAR BERN for an ‘unplanned’ meeting. He eventually shows up, but she gets too flirty which prompts him to assert they’re just friends. Second Week Wishing to be proactive in research, AFON MAKLA goes to the library where she gets help from KALISA KUSSEK. They get talking and realize they have a mutual friend in Celar Bern. CELAR BERN is surprised to find OZARA BERN and KALISA already know each other and more so when his mother encourages him to get a co-wife in Kalisa! Soon enough, Kalisa is invited to dinner at the Bern residence. CELAR wants to patch things up with LANA BERN, but when he goes to see her, he is hurt that she isn’t enthusiastic about coming home, giving her a day to get her things together. Third Week At the Bern house, KALISA KUSSEK is having a good time with CELAR BERN and OZARA BERN. Ozara excuses herself, while Kalisa and Celar look at Eron’s old books. Once there, Kalisa flirts some more and they get into a confrontation about relationships. CELAR then goes to LANA BERN and tells her to come home, but she is hesitant yet again. She offers to let him get a co-wife which upsets him even more until they have a heart-to-heart and she leaves to the Bern residence with him. AARIX DAMAR arrives to the planet for his twins bday’s and is picked up by YORKIN DAMAR and ZETERI DAMAR. He is surprised at the warm reception and happy to hear from her about the pregnancy. At the birthday party, ANI DAMAR, CELAR and LANA are conversing with CORAT DAMAR JR. before ZETERI and AARIX arrive. GWENI DAMAR is overjoyed to see them and KEGEN DAMAR (back from his past trip) is confused about the new addition of VASTI DAMAR. Confused, he interrogates AFON MAKLA about her just before AARIX and ZETERI announce the baby to the family. Worried, Afon finds out about Kegens trip to the past and is shocked he can’t remember his youngest sister by Questa. After the party, AARIX and ZETERI go back to their apartment and are intimate for the first time since he went off on his internship. Fourth Week Finished with restoring the book she had, KALISA KUSSEK goes to CELAR BERN and offers it back. He is more than pleased with it and flirting begins again until LANA BERN comes in and gets catty with Kalisa, offering insults before the woman leaves. Bajor Plots First Week Worried about Nerys, SIOMANE POLREN seeks out T’POK and questions him when the girl doesn’t show up for dinner. T’Pok explains she has been on ‘vacation’ as explained by her father, however they both find it suspicious. T’POK then seeks out HAYDEN LIU to see if Nerys has been with him. When Hayden shows worry, they both go to file a missing persons report. In a near by colony, NERYS DORR and EBEN DORR are finally able to have a sit down, talking about her true educational intentions and issues between her and the Dorr sisters. Afterwards, NERYS explains to EBEN that they really do need to get back because she has classes. Supportive of her more involved role in school, he agrees. Out with his daughter LAUREN UNA, CATHASACH UNA has a catch up time with her, having a picnic before he accidentally falls down the side of a cliff. In the hospital, CATHSACH is there when new character CADI MANOHAR wakes up. Not remembering anything, a Dr. Havis explains she was a botched augmentation from the FITY program on Earth. NERYS gets back to Bajor and goes to HAYDEN right away. He is happy to see she is okay and offers for her to stay the evening. POLREN then sees NERYS in his class the next day and pulls her aside to talk to, offering his help and invites her to a function at Munaziki’s. Second Week Arriving to the hospital, ZAYN VONDHRLE and CHIARO DHOW are told about a new patient there that may pique his interest. Talking to CADI MANOHAR, they are surprised at the woman and her abilities - Chiaro moreso by her stunning looking. CHIARO goes back to the hospital later and offers to take CADI out. There, he kisses her and she is surprised at the action, having no recollection of intimacy. Staying overnight with HAYDEN LIU, NERYS DORR is ready to go all the way and she is intimate for the first time ever (and with Hayden). SIOMANE POLREN wishes to meet and learn more about HAYDEN so he goes to the man’s apartment. While there they discuss Nerys’ wellbeing and Eben’s parenting. KAI CEVDAK-ROSS makes it to the hospital and speaks to CADI, telling her she was an odd professor. Kai invites Cadi to her home, to live there while her memory returns. CHIARO seeks out Polren and runs into LAUREN UNA, who is sunbathing nude. They get to talking, swimming in the pool when he gets flirty but they hold off, Lauren offering instead to teach him how to swim. MARIAME ALMIN is called into school when her son, CONNOR ALMIN was caught with drugs and a bomb in his locker. Having been expelled, she is worried how Tahmoh will handle the news. Third Week Keeping up with their relationship, NERYS DORR and HAYDEN LIU have an intimate encounter in the shower, showing readers they are starting to get more comfortable with the other. Later, they speak to each other about their feelings, both admitting they love the other. In an April Fools joke post (turned to dream) NERYS goes to EBEN DORR’s apartment, telling him about her feelings for Hayden. Upset, he kills her for her own good. CONNOR ALMIN is outside after a fight with his father. His triplet YVETTE ALMIN comes out and talks to him but it fires him up more causing him to storm off with plans to run off. LAUREN UNA gets together with HAYDEN to get the scoop about his relationship and happy he is happy. NERYS finally has a real get together with EBEN and things are awkward between them, especially when INDIRA shows up since the Valiant is in orbit. The next day, INDIRA confronts NERYS about her behaviour and is told that Nerys has issues with Zuri’s teasing - especially when Indira condones it. Upset she is considered a bad sister, they’re able to kinda make up. Shaken from the incident with her sister, NERYS goes to HAYDEN at his work, telling him about her argument before they get some lovin’. INDIRA, also upset, tells KENNEDY about the argument, but is provoked further when he approaches the chat wrong, but Indy is able to see his point. ZAHIR AL-KHALID Is on the planet and visits with MYLEE MAWZIKI-UNA to catch up on behalf of his twin brother Iskander. Getting some baked goods from Mylee, he is happy to depart. Fourth Week Getting together with HAYDEN LIU, KATAL T’KASSUS attempt to blackmail him for sex. She explains that if he isn’t intimate with her one more time that she will tell Eben about their affair. He tentatively agrees and they set a time for the next day. Later, KATAL is visited by daughter LAUREN UNA and her friend CHAIRO DHOW. When Lauren leaves, Katal gets Chiaro to have sex with her to win a bet. The next day, KATAL and HAYDEN finally get together, but he tricks her with a holographic version of himself. Hoping it will be enough for her, he leaves for Katal to sort out her issues. That evening, HAYDEN decides that he needs to be honest with NERYS DORR about his past and involvement with Katal. Concerned at first, that melts away when Nerys offers understanding with some hesitance. KATAL debates on what to do with the hologram, reactivating hHAYDEN LIU. He presses her more and more until she gives up to the illusion and they’re intimate. SIOMANE TERIN is upset because he is struggling more and more with school and not making his usual averages. LAUREN comes home from university and offers to cheer him up with some lovin’ in the hottub. CADI MANOHAR wakes up in the Ross residence then has breakfast with KAI CEVDAK-ROSS. She explains she has getting more and more of her memories back, but through dreams. 20th Century Plots Fourth Week Emerging from the shuttle, SAMANTHA has no idea that she is not in 1998. Wandering around she is confused and mistakenly accused of being high from new character Deputy MICHAEL RICHARDSON. Bringing her in, he is shocked to find out she may have been date raped and takes her to the local hospital. There, SAMANTHA speaks to a social worker who allows her to go to MICHAEL’s apartment. Once there, MICHAEL prepares a room for her and SAMANTHA gets more upset that she may be stuck in the past and no one believes her about Jatar. In the morning, SAMANTHA steals some money from Mike and runs off to BRAD PITT/JATAR’s home. There she confronts him about his true identity, but remembering nothing calls the police. MICHAEL is the one to respond to the scene and takes Sam into custody. GERVAIS comes into the house shortly after and explains to BRAD/JATAR that he needs to get more into his next role - this involves blowing up a bank for publicity. In the meantime, MICHAEL is taking SAMANTHA to the precinct when she implores him to go to the shuttle with her. Hesitantly he agrees but then is astonished when he discovers she is telling the truth. Finding information about a bank in the shuttle, Samantha beams them over. MICHAEL and SAMANTHA head into the bank where they have a showdown with GERVAIS and BRAD/JATAR. Michael ends up getting shot and they all manage to just beam out back to the shuttle before Gervais is stunned unconscious. Needing to make a quick decision, Samantha keeps Michael with her and they head back into the future. USS Valiant Plots First Week Hearing about her sister, INDIRA DORR tells KENNEDY FROBISHER about the funny situation, worried for her family, but thinking it was just her father trying to reach out. INDIRA later hears that all is well from her father and communicates with ZURI DORR back on Earth. She tells her that her and Kennedy have finally had sex which interests JASMINE DORR as well. EMILY ALDAN is surprised when Chief of Sciences MALOR GIBSON asks her to stay behind, then inquires about a date. She agrees but when he hugs her good by, he secretly implants a device into the back of her neck. Second Week Starting up a secret plot of his own, Chief of Science MALOR GIBSON pretends to be interested in EMILY ALDAN. Getting close to her, he injects something into the back of her neck. KENNEDY FROBISHER gears up to lead his first away mission with INDIRA DORR, CORD DAVENPORT and JACOB K’RRA. There is some worry he isn’t qualified enough, but they’re able to make plans nonetheless. Third Week Back from her time on Sendora Prime, INDIRA DORR is checked out by SOLOK who has been injected as well by EMILY ALDAN. He injects her, forcing a pain trance before telling her to inject Cord later on. INDIRA visits with KENNEDY FROBISHER who now has most of his memory back and looking into getting back to work. Lorna Plots First Week En route back from a weekend on Andora, MERIK and MINIYA are about to get intimate once again when an engine on their shuttle starts to malfunction and they are forced to land on the Federation moon Lorna. Second Week Stranded on Lorna, MINIYA EVEK runs into a local by the name of DELICA. Taking MERIK EVEK with her, they notice that Delica finds the man rather startling, but trusts them because Miniya is pregnant. Meeting the Elder, ERNA, MINIYA and MERIK are blown away when she starts accosting them of religious heresy, separating the two for purging of sins. MINIYA is placed into a cell with SADA and ELMY who tell her about the purging of sins, which involves 1 week a year where the people are permitted to be sexually active. Pouncing on each other, Sada and Elmy don’t notice Miniya escaping. MERIK, on the other hand, is tied to a bed and told he will be with DELICA because she brought him into the village. Delica passes out, however and MINIYA comes to his rescue before they flee to the shuttle. Finally back to the shuttle, MERIK and MINIYA are happy to be out of danger, yet tensions snap and both are worried how this will influence their relationship in the future. Sendora Plots Second Week Arriving to the planet of Sendora Prime, KENNEDY, CORD, INDIRA and JACOB split into groups of two. While there, Kennedy discovers an odd fence which may be the cause of communication and sensor disruption, however when he crosses it, he collapses. Jacob sends Indira in after him, but they are beamed away. KENNEDY wakes up with INDIRA in a mining cell, unable to remember who he is. Brainwashed into thinking he is a Sendrake miner, he is at least pleased with his cellmate - while Indira tries to get out. Finally able to find all the pieces she needs to escape, INDIRA constructs a transporter and beams herself and KENNEDY out. In the morning, INDIRA and KENNEDY are rescued by CORD via shuttle - Kennedy slowly getting his memories back. #10 October, 2399 #10 October, 2399 #10 October, 2399